ABC or Avian Birthday Celebration
by Fang-gang101
Summary: Okay my first fanfiction. It's a month were the flock now lives in Paradise and decides when their next birthday is. It's a Fax. But their Mylan to throw around. Hope you all like it.


**Avian Birthday Celebration**

A fan fiction that popped into my head. (One-Shot) All the first person is going to be Fang. This is my first one. I hope you guys like it.

* * *

**Angel**

"We've all grown up," said Angel cheerfully. It has been a month since the whole world ended. We rebuild paradise and worked together. Well some of us. Dylan and I have our... differences, but we try to keep a low profile of arguments.

'I know that's not true.' said Angel lurking in my mind.

'Angel.' I began.

'Well it's true!' I did a mental sigh. If that was a possible.

'Get out of my head.' I finished.

'Sure.' the last thing she said before she did a little giggle that echo.

When would that girl know when to keep her thoughts to herself. I then notice Max looking at me raising her eyebrows while I was frowning and while Angel was smiling on. I shrugged.

"So what's this whole meeting about?" asked Max. She still wanted to make it clear that she was still in charge. Especially to Angel who seamed independent again.

"I think we should do another birthday party for all of us. Then pick a day for our next one each."

"Sounds like a plan," said Total wagging his tail.

"So what day are you thinking of?" asked Dylan. Angel put her finger to her lip and looked up.

"May. May first!"

"Oh how pretty!" gushed Nudge.

"Okay! "My turn next!" called out Gazzy.

**Gazzy **

"Go for it!" said Iggy.

"Okay." He thought about it like his sister.

"Man I can't really think of one. If I only knew what the date was for each time we did something."

"Likes the time you told ter' Botchet. I vill destroy de snickers bar." Imitating Gazzy the best he could.

"Yeah," and we all laughed. Good times I thought.

"Then I choose September 19. Since it's not to cold and not to hot. Also the best season for bomb making.

"Oh gezz," said Max. I could help to smile which made her frown.

"April!" cheered Nudge out of the blue.

Nudge "April since I love the spring time! And the 22nd because I love double digits." "Is that all you have to say?" asked Total.

"Yes," We all looked at her. It was strange for Nudge to say so less. She would of started saying what she wanted at her party already.

"Okay," said Max. "Your turn Iggy."

**Iggy**

"Hmmm. Gazzy picked a good day," he said while rubbing his chin. Also Nudge and Angel. But I saw-was told that my real birthday was actually July 8th…" Iggy said with a semi-smile.

"That's so thoughtful," began Nudge. She and Angel started tearing up.

Max started patting Iggy's shoulder.

"Theses sick no good scientist," began Gazzy. "If they never took us from our families."

Max patted his head. Gazzy started tearing up. He's still just a little kid. Even though we've been through everything.

"Well what if Iggy was never taken from his parents." I began. Or Nudge and me. Or Gazzy and Angel's parents never sold them. Dylan and his Dr. Hans never came here. And if Max's mother and crazy psycho nut job-,"

"I think we get point," Max said gritting her teeth.

"Father Jeb," I finished quickly. "never thought of this. We wouldn't be here. Everything happens for a reason."

"Yes and like everything happens for a reason." said Max smiling. "Its your turn."

**Fang **

"We'll I never though about dates. But like Gazzy that September is good bomb making season-" I felt some ones hand grip onto my wrist.

"Don't. You. Ever. Think. Of. Bomb. Making." If you were I right now. You could imagine the crimson beating red eyes looking into your soul and the hot fire to devour you soul then.

"Yeah, yeah," I brushed her hand away. I saw a mark. Thanks I thought. One for the collection.

"I really like February and since we've started this whole thing when I was at least 14. I chose February 14." I looked at everybody who was dead silent. Their eyes about to pop out of their heads. Was it because I said so much? This talking really long got them that paranoid that they can't even speak?

Hey Angel. Is it because of that?

I looked at her and she shocked her head side to side.

"Fang, do you know what February 14 is?" she asked.

"The day I just made my birthday." I said confused.

"Man you mad your birthday on a girl holiday." said Total.

"Holiday? What holiday?"

"Valentines Day," said Total.

"How would I know something like that?" I asked feeling awkward picking my birthday after a day like that. Also Total who's a dog. Gazzy and Iggy snickering.

"I knew that," said Dylan his voice dry. I glanced at him.

"Oh Fang your romantic fool. You sexist pig." said Max sarcastically.

"Hey Max." I said to get her attention. "What?" "I'm rolling my eyes." "I can see that." "Sorry, force of habit."

"We'll no take backs," she said.

"Who says?"

"I says," before I could say anything else or to change it Max interrupted.

"My turn! And it's a good one!"

**Max**

"November 27. That's what my mom says."

"Okay I'm going to write it down." Said Dylan. He got a pen and pencil. After he was done he held it up for all of us to see.

Flock's Birthday

Angel May 1st

Gazzy September 19th

Nudge April 22nd

Iggy July 8th

Fang Valentines Day

Max November 27th

"Hey! You don't have to put Valentines Day on it. I'm changing it anyway."

"Max said no."

"We'll your not Max." I said. I got up from my seat and tried to grab the price of paper away from his hands. But he got up opened his wings and jumped back.

"Guys don't fight," began peacemaking Nudge.

"Oh cat fight," said Ig. "Gazzy give me the details."

"Come on guys." begged Nudge. I can switch my birthday..."

"So what about you? When is your birthday?" I asked while throwing punches at him.

"I already have a previous one." He said dodging now throwing punches back.

"Is it something scary like Halloween?"

"No"

He kicked from below but I took off a second before his front of his shoe slightly brushed on my pants leg.

I then tried to take him out from above. I tucked in my wings and dove in. He then took onto the sky. Before we could hit each other. Max got in between us.

"Would you guys stop it?" separating us.

I flinched back. We were only fifteen feet in the air. Some other mutations looked at us. Probably all the noise we were making.

"You two are acting like little immature boys. I thought we could finally stop this and get on with our lives.

"But he started it." Whined Dylan pointing at me.

After that remark I thought I saw a vein pop out on Max's head. She grabbed his collar. Okay people. start imagining. There goes the crimson red eyes and background fire.

I took off while Max was viscously shacking Dylan like a bully wanting lunch money.

I notice Ella and Dr. Martinez was with the flock.

"What is Max doing?" asked Ella who was sitting next to Iggy.

"Bully helpless people," I said shrugging with a sigh.

"Bullying?" said a voice.

"Helpless?" said another one.

I turned around to see Max and Dylan back. I walked and sat next to Ella.

"This is tiring," and I put my head down on the table.

""Your tired? Well you can play fetch with me! Get the blood flowing! I'll get my ball. Come n Gazzy Angel,"

Total then jumped from the chair and ran out. Gazzy and Angel followed him.

"I'll get Akila," I head his voice travel.

When he was gone Nudge stood up. "Come on I met this girl with cool gills. We were going to exchange cloths."

"Pish," I heard Max say. She was never into girl stuff.

"Well I guess its time to start," I stood up and began to walked out the door.

"Start what?" she asked.

"Those plant fibers," and I took off laughing.

"Plant fibers?" asked Dr. Martinez.

"It's complicated," and Max sat down. "One month," she thought. I can't believe it.

Max sat down and Dylan rubbed her back. She manages to smile.

"I know sweetie. But it will get better. Trust me."

"Yeah Max. This isn't it the end. Just the beginning."

"He's right," added Ella.

Dr. Martinez saw Max needed space.

"Com on guys. Ella Iggy Dylan. Help me with diner. Latter we'll have some chocolate chip cookies,"

"Bye Max," said Ella.

"Adios Max," said Iggy.

Dylan didn't want to leave Max. But if he wanted to gain her trust again he needed to leave.

"Goodbye Max,"

"Bye guys," said Max.

Dr. Martinez saw how Dylan was being so responsible for his actions. After he attacked Fang and destroyed half the town. But still knew Fang was a little more responsible. Men are so complicated. And smiled.

Max saw they left. Maybe a fly around to clear her head? She stood up. But before she felt someone was behind her.

"Their gone," said me.

"Ahhh," and Max jumped ten feet away. "Would you stoop that?"

"Stop what, breathing?" I said looking bored.

"You know what I-," but Max didn't finished.

"What?"

She sulked to the floor. I knelt beside her.

"So are we just going to repeat this? Over and over?"

"Lets do something different then,"

Max lifted her head up. I then scoped her up.

"Wait I can walk! Just tell me where were going. I'll come,"

"No can do,"

I ran out the door and jumped down. The tree house was at least 25 to 30 feet up.

"Wait stupid." We were heading to the ground father and faster. "Fly! Flap your wings! Were going to hit the ground!"

Max was yelling in ear and griping my shoulders more and more.

"Okay what ever you say." I then opened my 15 feet of wings and we shot right back into the sky.

"I thought we were going to dye,"

"Hey, we die when you do. But that's not going to happen,"

"Ok," Max then cringed her head. "But can we be back for chocolate chip cookies?"

"Yes," and kissed her on the forehead. She kissed me back on the lips.

"But were changing my birthday when we get back." And I flew Max in our new Paradise. Even if we repeat stuff. Were going to repeat the good and the bad and do it all over it. Again and again. Until were old enough to learn from it.


End file.
